


A place to rest

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth, F/F, Fluff, Tender Sex, Tribadism, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Edelgard wakes up after a nightmare, and her wife Byleth holds her close. Her wife's love is a good cure after all.





	A place to rest

**Author's Note:**

> Sappy and soft, because soft edeleth cures my sadness.  
No kinks in this one, just softness.

Byleth woke up to the sound of her wife whimpering. She rolled on the bed to face Edelgard, and surely enough Edelgard was shaking in her sleep as she was having another one of her nightmares.  
Byleth wasted no time in holding her wife in her arms, trying to calm her down.

“I’m here, El, it’s okay” Byleth whispered as she gently stroke Edelgard’s hair, trying to comfort her.

Edelgard opened her teary eyes, suddenly awake. Her heart was still racing, but her wife’s presence made her slowly relax as she came to her senses. As soon as she fully realized she was safe in her room, and in Byleth’s arms, she embraced her wife tightly.

“I’m sorry for waking you, I was dreaming about…” her sad voice trailed off before she could finish.

“You don’t need to apologize, the nightmares are not your fault...” Byleth assured her, “...were you dreaming about your siblings again?”

“No…” Edelgard replied, lifting one hand to touch Byleth’s face, caressing her wife’s cheek. Byleth smiled warmly at the touch, but she noticed that Edelgard’s expression was still grim.

“El, what’s wrong?”

“I dreamed of the war…” Edelgard let out, tears daring to fall, “I dreamed that after we killed Rhea you never woke up. I just stood there, holding you in my arms, but your eyes never opened no matter how much I begged for you to wake…”

Byleth moved closer to press a kiss on her wife’s lips.

“I’m here El. I’m alive and I won’t ever leave you” Byleth assured her wife after she pulled away.

Byleth’s hands then moved to cup Edelgard’s face, her thumbs moving to wipe Edelgard’s tears away.  
Edelgard stared into her wife’s deep blue eyes, her hands finding Byleth’s and moving them away from her face so that she could hold them. She intertwined her fingers with Byleth’s and smiled.

“Byleth, I love you so much.”

“I know, El” Byleth smiled again, “I love you too, with all my heart.”

Edelgard moved to kiss Byleth as her wife had done moments before.

“Let’s take a break tomorrow, okay?” Edelgard told her once she pulled away, “I’ll let Hubert know we’re taking a day off, and we’ll spend it idling together.”

“That sounds wonderful, actually” Byleth softly laughed, and Edelgard moved again so that she could nuzzle her wife, her face buried in Byleth’s neck.

They stood snuggling like that for a while, until Byleth felt her wife whisper in her ear;

“I know it's late, but...are you too tired?”

“Not really, no…” Byleth answered honestly, “what do you have in mind?”

“I want us to make love, if you want to as well” Edelgard whispered again in a low voice, and Byleth couldn’t help feeling a familiar warm feeling taking hold of her.

“Yes, please” Byleth pleaded, and her wife pulled back so she could kiss Byleth again.

“Thank you, love” Edelgard whispered, before moving so that she was on top of Byleth. And underneath Edelgard, Byleth moved as well. As Edelgard pulled her night gown up to remove it, Byleth sat up against the pillows. Edelgard tossed her gown aside and straddled Byleth, who pulled her wife in for another kiss.

“You’re so good, El” Byleth murmured in between kisses, as her wife showered her with affection.

Byleth eventually felt Edelgard’s fingers tugging at her own gown, and Edelgard pulled away enough for Byleth to undress as well. Once she did so, her wife straddled her again, her hands travelling through her torso. Byleth felt Edelgard’s fingers gently tracing her scars, caressing Byleth. Byleth mimicked, tracing Edelgard's scars and even planting soft kisses over them. Yet Edelgard gently pushed Byleth away, much to Byleth's confusion.

"I wish to kiss you again" Edelgard explained, and Byleth nodded.

“El…” Byleth desperately moaned, as her wife’s lips met hers again. Byleth’s arms wrapped themselves around Edelgard, pulling her close as they kissed.

Edelgard then felt Byleth’s hands slowly move downwards, lower and lower until they rested on Edelgard’s thighs. One of Byleth’s hands tried to slither in between them, trying to reach for Edelgard’s sex until Edelgard’s hand caught Byleth’s.

“Wait, Byleth…” she stopped her, “I want to do something different…”

Edelgard moved, pulling away and guiding Byleth to lay down. Soon she was on top of Byleth again, trying to align her wet sex with Byleth’s. When she managed to find a good position, she looked at her wife underneath her, seeking her approval. Byleth nodded, and Edelgard started to move.

“H-hold my hand” Edelgard half moaned, as she rubbed herself on Byleth. Byleth reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers again. As they both moved their hips and enjoyed the friction of their bodies, Edelgard bent down as best as she could so she could shower Byleth's face with sweet kisses, their hands still clasping together.

“I love you. You’re doing so well” Byleth praised her wife in between moans, as Edelgard alternated between kissing her lips and her neck.

Edelgard started moving faster, and Byleth mimicked underneath her. Their movements became more erratic and wild as both women neared their orgasms. It didn't take long before they were crying out each other's names, in between moans and pleasured noises.  
Eventually, they came. The movements slowly came to an halt and Edelgard collapsed on top of Byleth.  
As they tried to catch their breaths, they both stared down at their hands that were still holding each other. Edelgard couldn’t help but smile.

“You never let go of me” Edelgard commented, her voice sounding happier than before.

“I could never, El” Byleth smiled, before pulling her wife closer and kissing her temple.

Eventually, Byleth did let go of Edelgard’s hand, but only to embrace her wife tightly as they soundly slept together until morning.


End file.
